User talk:Wagnike2
=2011= Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have CastleVille Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Be sure to check out Wikia Labs for the latest features to enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- The Doppness Monster 18:39, October 12, 2011 =2012= Hi there I noticed on that you were the admin/crat here and that you were active today. Do you still play CV? +y 15:18, January 10, 2012 (UTC) *Cool well it's pretty fun, a lot of interesting quests and stuff. Was trying to figure out how long it was around for by looking for earliest edit. Based on main page history it appears to be October 12. So User:Default was you? +y@talk 07:12, January 21, 2012 (UTC) I was wondering, do you know if it's possible to rename images? Right now normal users seem to be able to move pages, but not images. I accidentally added this one image under the wrong name and had to re-upload it a 2nd time to get the right one, figured enabling image moving for common users might save some time here? The dupe is listed at Category:Candidates_for_deletion, noticed a couple other pages were already there. +y@talk 03:19, January 25, 2012 (UTC) *I'm not sure why, but with images using the drop-down tab next to 'edit' only shows 'history' instead of both history+rename like articles do. +y@talk 03:26, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Spammer Hi there's a bit of a spammer problem. Since it's in the comments section I can't delete it like if someone added it to the articles, but it's basically just advertizements on how to cheat to win at the game, as opposed to playing it legitimately. +y@talk 18:44, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Wash Basin I noticed there's been an IP editor spamming facebook gift collection feeds into the comments section of this article. I was wondering, do you know if it might be possible to switch from 'comments' format to the old 'talk' format wikis used to have back in the day? I think this would make it a bit more difficult to spam, it might add another step into it that would disincline them to do it. +y@talk 10:02, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Just Hi and few questions... Hi. I recently spotted this wiki and I can see to there is missing a lot of informations about different staffs. I want to help to this wiki grow and have more relevant info for users. Also I saw that there is not existing preload for different types of pages. I am playing CastleVille from begin and I am still dayly player so I am not entering unchecked infos. I guess that will be added by time but I am daily active on FarmVille Wiki for almost 9 months and from recent I become admin there. I guess that I need admin ability to rename images, pages or delete any undesire comment. Is there any special conditions to become admin on this wiki and if exist what they are? Greenny |Talk 19:49, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Wiki theme and admin rights Hi. I want to ask about preloads for pages, why they do not exist? Making all pages from blank is hard and infos are not on same places. Adding preloads with templates will make creating new pages more easy. And white color on this wiki just looks too much to wiki central. MAybe police theme would be nice? I try to change it by myself but it says that I need admin rights. What are demands on this wiki to someone become an admin? Greenny |Talk 21:12, April 30, 2012 (UTC) :That's a good question, we could use some admins to police users like this who have been spamming comments, for example. I think it might be ideal if comments actually got replaced with talk pages, TBH. +y@talk 04:31, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Spammers and SysOppery There seem to be a lot of guys like this spamming the comments. I was wondering if we could disable comments on pages (using takl pages instead) and if you could appoint some SysOps who watch the wiki regularly (I volunteer ;) yay) who can block people flooding the wiki with advertisements? +Y 22:41, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Still a problem IP editors like this one are spamming the comments, it makes it very difficult to monitor Recent Wiki Activity. Would it be possible to share some SysOp powers so active editors can nip this in the bud? Otherwise, all I can think is to move for adoption or something. +Y 05:55, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Here are some more spammers whom should be blocked, if possible. To be honest, I'm not even opposed to promoting fansites but they're shoving them randomly into every article and replacing valid URLs, like the link to actually playing the game, it's very disruptive. Would very much appreciate the means to deal with them and secure the data. +Y 06:07, July 11, 2012 (UTC)